Break My Chains
by NSMforever
Summary: "I can't lose to you!" "Oh, but my sweet little pet, you already have." he smiled, gripping her face in his large hand "Doflamingo will bow before me just so you can be safely placed in his arms."
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own One Piece even though I wish I could. And here are some hints as to how certain things should be read.

_Flashbacks and dreams_

_**Thoughts**_

**Bounties**

The ocean. A place of fairy tales, where fish swim, and dolphins play. It's where legends are born and dreams of adventure become reality. But if you're not careful the ocean can also become a horrific nightmare.

Flashback- 20 years ago

_"Mommy!" a little girl no older than 9 yelled over the screams of people and the echoes of gunshots through the town. In her small hands was a brown bear that she had been clutching, tightly to her chest. Flames danced on the roofs of the buildings around her, giving her body an eerie glow. Pirates were running through the town, killing the people and sealing whatever they saw that looked like it could be worth a lot. One had run into her, knocking her to the ground in front of a dark alleyway. Tears fell down her cheeks as she crawled away and hid behind some boxes in the far back. Her body shook with fear and she covered her ears to block out the screams and gunshots. Soon all the noises stopped and she begun to relax a bit, though made no move to leave her safe place. In the end she fell asleep well into the night, curled up against a stone wall._

_ When morning came she was greeted with the bright sunlight and blood covered streets. Bodies littered the town wherever she went but what scared her the most was being the only one alive. She searched and searched but to no avail. The little girl just couldn't find any other survivors of her home. With only one more place left to look she hurried over to the docks only to run into a brick wall. She fell to the ground with a squeak and looked up with fear filled eyes. There in front of her stood a man with a giant sword that reminded her of a cross. He was pale and wore only a trench coat over his upper body._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down before her. The young girl shrunk away in fear, her eyes wide and her body trembling. "Do not fret young one, I will not hurt you." He reached for his blade and moved it from his bock to the ground next to him. The little girl watched him closely but gave no sign that she believed him._

_"My name is Hawkeye Mihawk." Though he still tried to get her to trust him "Can you tell me what happened here?" _

_"Pirates attacked the town late last night." She said, crying softly. "They killed everyone and took everything that held value." Mihawk sat there and listened to her, he didn't want to comfort her just yet because she didn't quite trust him. "I was the only one who survived, I couldn't find my mom who had disappeared yesterday after lunch."_

_"I see." He said, placing his large hand gently on her head. "You have been through a lot but I do not deem it safe for you to stay on this island by yourself." _

_"I have nowhere else to stay my mother was my only family and now she is gone." She sobbed, Mihawk shook his head._

_"You may stay with me until you are older and strong enough to survive on your own." The girl looked up at him, shocked._

_"Really?" he nodded _

_"You'd be safer at my home than all alone here." She smiled, reaching up and hugging him. Mihawk tensed but returned her hug before lifting her into his arms and setting off to leave the island and return home. Once on his small boat a thought struck him._

_"I never got you name." the little girl smiled sadly and shook her head._

_"I don't have one."_

_"In that case I will call you…"_

"Willow!" a voice hissed into her ear. "Hm?" bright blue eyes opened slowly and focused in on the bright sky above. "Lord Mihawk will be back any minute now and you're up sleeping in a tree." Her care taker yelled up at her. "You have always been like this ever since you were a child but you are 29 now and a grown adult!" Willow rolled her eyes and jumped down from her place in the tree.

"I must act my age if I am to be a proper lady, right Milianne?" she giggled, twirling around with her hands clasped behind her back. Milianne sighed, watching as the lady of the house walked back inside. She smiled while she recalled the day the master brought her home with him.

"I hope she will be okay." She said, looking at the cloudless sky. "It's about time she went out to see the world."

Willow hummed as she skipped through the large house towards her room. Her dark velvet purple trailing a bit behind. Her black hair was pinned up in a messy bun and her bright blue eyes sparkled with life. It's been about 6 months since her dad left for that meeting at the marine headquarters. She knew he hated going to those but this one had must have proved to be interesting for him to actually appear of his own will. Willow watched from her bedroom window as her father's form appeared from the thick fog that surrounded their island. With a light laugh she lifted her dress a bit so she wouldn't trip while running and sped out through the house to meet her father at the door. Mihawk reached the door with a large pale hand, his face was an unreadable mask. Just as he stepped in he was tackled into a hug by a blonde and purple blur.

"Father, welcome home." He heard his daughter say into his shoulder.

"I'm home." He said back "What have you been doing while I was away?"

"I mostly was reading in the trees." Willow had decided now probably wasn't the best time to ask her dad about sailing the world. He seemed more tensed than usual and that isn't a very good sign. "I see." He walked inside with Willow following soon after. "Willow, do not be late for dinner there are some pressing matters we need to discuss." She frowned in confusion but nodded that she would follow his order and be on time for dinner this evening. He disappeared into his study leaving Willow in the entrance hall alone.

"I'm not sure I understood what he meant by that but it must be extremely important." She said, after a minute or two of just standing there. "I should probably got get ready for dinner." With that she headed up to her room on the second floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow sat at the large dining table with her father, her hands were fidgeting in her lap as they waited for their food to arrive. Hawkeye Mihawk, one of the Seven Warlords that worked for the marines and Willow's adopted father. To say she was worried about what he had to say was an understatement.

"Willow, tomorrow I will have a ship ready for you to sail with a crew to man It." He said just as the food arrived. Willow dropped her fork on the table out of shock but made no move to get it.

"So, you're not going to stop me?" she asked, not really believing anything that he was saying. Mihawk shook his head "You're old enough now that you won't need me as much anymore." She smiled, sadly. They both ate in silence for the rest of the meal and Willow thought maybe her life was meant to be spared nine years ago.

"Ah, that was a good meal." She sighed, throwing herself over her bed. "I wonder what the future will hold." Willow stared up at the ceiling above her before letting sleep take over as her mind drifted into a dreamless slumber.

_"Why do we live on the mountain, mama?" she asked a woman who was sitting in front of a fire place. In her lap was a basket full of flowers that she was weaving into a crown of sorts. _

_"We live up here because it's safe, my child."_

_"But isn't the town safer because of all the people?" her mother shook her head._

_"Pirates are vicious people, they steal from whoever they want and kill those who stand in their way." Willow shivered_

_"But there is one pirate who is nice and kind, he saved me long ago." She watched her mother's face turn distant as if she were remembering something in her past._

_"Who was he?"_

_"He is your father, my child." Her mother smiled, patting her head. "He is the only man I've ever loved."_

Willow's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in her bed. The purple silk black pool around her hips as she brought a hand to her forehead.

"What was that?" she whispered, sliding over to the edge and standing up.

"Lady Willow, your father wishes to see you in his study." A maid said through the door

"Thank you." Willow wasn't surprised he wished to see her, after all today was the day she was leaving her home for the first time. Though she was a little worried about sailing the Grand Line. But then again she also was ready for the challenge the sea would bring her way. Once ready to leave she headed down to her father's study.

"You must keep her safe from harm." Mihawk spoke to his rival.

"Oh come on, she may be young but haven't you trained her for this her whole life?" he shook his head

"Shanks I took her in when she was nine I was 21 at the time."

"Hawk- Eye, you and I both know that if she had stayed there she would have died from hunger or being kill by the same pirates who destroyed her home." Shanks pointed out "You may have been young but you made the right choice in taking her in."

"Father?" Willow's voice echoed in from the door "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, come in." he said and she opened the door.

Shanks whistled as he took in how much she has grown "Damn, you have become very beautiful." Mihawk reached over and smacked him, hard.

"Do not flirt with my daughter in me presence, Shanks." He bit out, glaring at the pirate. Shanks just smiled, not really finding him scary at all. Willow smirked, walking over to Shanks and making sure to sway her hips with each step.

"I wonder why I never noticed how handsome you are." She said, her voice laced with sweetness that had Shanks holding his breath and his body tense. She placed a slender hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes. Shanks gulped while Mihawk watched on with a smirk, he knew exactly what she was doing and was just waiting for her to strike. Before Shanks could say anything Willow had lifted him and threw him to the floor. He was so surprised all he could do was lay on the floor with his mouth open.

"Even if he tried I'd just do that." Willow smiled, sweetly. Mihawk shook his head with a smirk. **_'She never changes. Let's just hope she can handle what's to come.' _**He thought, looking out the window while Shanks and Willow talked.

"Shanks will be taking you to sea for the first part of the trip." Willow froze and turned to her father.

"You're letting him take me?" she said, shocked. "Isn't that a bad idea?"

"Hey, that's a little harsh." Shanks whined, looking like a puppy who just got in trouble by his owner.

"Willow, Shanks is the only pirate I trust with your life." Mihawk explained

"Are you sure?" he nodded

"Are you ready to leave?" Willow thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yes, I'm not packing my dresses just my sword and fighting clothes." She said, smiling sadly. Willow was just as excited as she was sad to leave her home. She couldn't wait see the world but she also didn't want to leave the man who took her in and gave her a home. Shanks had left not long after Mihawk told her about sailing with him. He said something about preparing the ship to leave then rushed out. Mihawk and Willow were walking to the docks, slowly.

"Willow, I want you to remember that no matter what this will always be your home." He said as they arrived at the ship.

"I know and I'll never forget." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "I'll write you letters every week." Mihawk nodded, letting her know he would be waiting for those letters. He watched with sad eyes as his daughter climbed the latter to the deck of the ship. He never knew he of all people could raise a child but he did.

"Good luck, Gol D. Willow." He whispered as the ship sailed off "I hope someday you figure out just whose blood you have running through your veins."


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two days since Willow left home with Shanks and his crew. Within those two days she's come to find out that he really loves to find any reason to throw a party. As strange as it was, she didn't really mind. The crew made her feel at home right as she stepped foot on the deck and gave her hope in meeting people like them.

Flashback- 2 days ago, an hour into the trip.

_Shanks lifted Willow up on to the deck and pulled up the latter. She took a look around her, taking in all the people he called his crew._

_"Guys, this is Willow." He said, getting his crew's attention. "Willow, these are my men." Willow waved to them with a small smile. They were a little intimidating but nothing she wasn't use to. "She'll be traveling with us for the next few months at least until she can find a crew of her own." Shanks told them._

_"Captain, are you sure this is okay?" one said, causing Shanks to look at him._

_"Yes, Mihawk wants her to stay until she has a crew of her own and a ship." He smiled "And she is in no way weak, trust me on that." Shanks grimaced, remembering how easily she had lifted him off the ground and threw him over her shoulder. His crew was shocked by this but as soon as it came the shock disappeared into cheers._

_"Welcome aboard, little lady!" they said, each having a smile on their face. _

Willow sighed and leaned back against the railing of the boat. They've been sailing for a while now and have yet to see an island anywhere. Shanks was sitting against the mast, drinking a cup of Sake. She had no idea why he loved to party but he sure made sailing fun and interesting. With a smirk she pushed herself away from the railing and walked over to the red head.

"How about we play a game?" she spoke, voice sounding like a melody. Shanks looked up from his large cup with a raised 'brow.

"What kind of game?" why did he have a bad feeling about this and the sudden urge to run?

"One where the loser has to do whatever the winner says for one whole month." Shanks' cup clattered to the ground causing the ship to go silent. He let out a hearty laugh, slapping his hand against his knee.

"I don't see why not." He said "Sounds like fun, let's do it." Willow smirked and explained the rules.

"When we get to the next island we can start." The crew nodded "Whoever brings back the most gold without getting caught or killing someone wins."

The island they neared was a port town known for their large variety of fish. Willow jumped down from the ship, landing solidly on the dock below. Shanks chuckled **_'It seems our little minx as ready to leave the ship after being stuck on it for three days.' _**His crew followed as he made his way down to the dock while Willow stretched. She felt so much better being off the ship and on land again. She would've lost her mind out of sheer boredom, if she were stuck on there anymore than another day. Once the men were ready they all headed to a bar for a drink and some food. Willow opened the door just as a chair came flying at her. Her body moved to the side and she watched the chair smack Shanks in the face, sending him flying into the street.

"You should've dodged that." She smirked down at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know." He smiled to her "But where's the fun in that?" Willow rolled her eyes and stepped into the building. It seems that before they arrived a fight had started between a huge ugly man and a guy wielding a spear.

"Take back your words kid!" The ugly fish face growled, point his blade at the other. Willow raised a 'brow at the fight but made no move to interrupt. In fact she appeared to be highly amused by it, seeing as she wore a vicious grin.

"What? Did I'm come on too strongly for you?" the man tilted his head, clearly confused by his temper. Fish face snarled lifting his blade and lunging for him. Before he landed the attack the other guy dodged out of the way before hitting the back of his attacker's head with the butt of his spear. Willow took this time to look at the man before her with curious eyes. He was slim but had muscle so she knew he was stronger than he looked. His hair was reached just barely past his chin and was very wavy. He had a cocky gleam in his light brown eyes and if his skills were anything to brag about then he'd most likely have an attitude to match.

"You'll pay for that, punk!" Seems like Fish Face had friends. Willow weaved past Shanks and jumped up onto the table. She leapt up swinging her leg around and kicking the guy's friend in the face. She grinned as he flew through the wall, leaving a gaping hole behind. The rest of them stared at her in shock, she even surprised the man beside her. He let out a low whistle and grinned at her.

"You've got one hell of a kick there, sweet cheeks." He said, smirking.

"You saw him coming why just stand there?" she spoke up, ignoring his lame attempt at flirting with her.

"Ouch." He flinched in mock pain "I felt the need to let him hit me before knocking him on his ass." Willow smirked, turning back to Shanks and his men.

"I'm hungry." She whined, giving him a pout. Shanks laughed, patting her head with care.

"Alright men find us a table!" he said to the others as he and Willow followed behind.

"Wait!" the guy yelled "I never got your name, I'm Josh. Josh Vantroph." Josh held out his hand in greeting which Willow gladly took.

"My name is Willow, it's nice to meet you."

"Are they friends of yours?" he asked, nodding to Shanks and his crew.

"You could say that." Willow replied "I'm traveling with them until I can find a ship and crew of my own."

"Crew? Then that must mean you're a pirate." She nodded "Same here!" Josh smiled, brightly.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting to leave this town for a while now." Josh said as they took a seat at a table.

"Join my crew." It wasn't a question. Willow knew he'd make a good partner and had already decided to make him apart of her crew the moment she saw him fight.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed, smoothly. "It sounds like fun."

"Now all that's left, is to find a ship."

"I have a ship though it's not as grand as the one you may have come here on." He admitted with a light blush dusting his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Willow settled herself against the mast, her bright blue eyes gazed at the stars above. Josh was right about his ship. It wasn't a grand as this one but would do just fine sailing around the Grand Line for now. Though now that she thought about it, he reminded her of someone she knew, but who? Shanks walked out from below deck to give Willow some food since he noticed she wasn't at dinner with him and the rest of the crew. As he opened the door he heard a voice unlike any other.

"Look at me, can you see it?" it sang "I've come so far, the heavens watch me from above." He was shocked when his eyes landed on Willow. **_'She's the one singing such a beautiful song?' _**Shanks wasn't sure if he should step up or just sit back and listen.

"Mother, where are you?" she whispered to the night sky as tears slowly slid down her pale cheeks. Shanks' jaw dropped, Mihawk did say she never forgot her mother nor the day her town was attacked. But why become a pirate? Why not join the marines? Willow spun around in surprise, making Shanks realize he had voice his concerns aloud.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, placing the bowl next to her and sitting down. "I was bringing you food and heard you singing."

"You heard all that?" she asked, embarrassed at being caught.

"You have an amazing voice." Shanks smiled "It sounds like something from a dream." Willow laughed, lightly.

"Thank you, but didn't my father say not to flirt with me?" she teased, smirking at his pout.

"I'm not flirting, I just wanted to make you laugh." He countered "I was told you still remember the day Hawk-Eye found you." She looked down and the wood below her with sad eyes.

"I do."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"What's there to tell?" she sighed "My home was destroyed by pirates and I'm becoming one to find out who did it." Now that was what he wanted to hear. He knew she wanted revenge just by the way she held herself. "I want to know why they would kill innocent people without regards for their life." She was starting to get mad, just talking about it made her blood boil with anger and hatred.

"Easy does it, kid." Shanks said, patting her head. "I understand why you chose this path." Willow calmed but didn't look at him "You and your new friend can sail with his ship in the morning. The next island is about a two day trip from here and you'll need a log post as well."

"I don't understand." Shanks confused her "Why are you helping me?"

"Mihawk and I are, what he would like to call, rivals." Shanks explained "And even though he thought this way he personally asked me to help you in any way I can to make sure you'll be fine on your own." Willow looked at him with wide eyes "It surprised me at first since it seemed so out of character for him." They laughed

"Yeah that doesn't really seem like my father." Willow giggled

"But it just goes to show how much he cares for you." She looked up at the night sky with a soft smile. She always knew he cared so much for her, it's one of the main reasons why she had stayed even after she turned twenty. She thought she was doing it for him but in reality she was scared she would never make it on her own. After a while Shanks went back inside to sleep, he had asked if Willow would be going to sleep as well. She said she would but wanted to stay out a bit longer to watch the sky. Willow thought of Josh and ho he wanted to stay in his home for tonight before saying goodbye in the morning.

A loud explosion echoed through the small port side town. Willow looked to see flames covering half the buildings near where Josh had pointed out his house stood. She gasped, reaching for her blade that sat near the mast. **_'I have to go there, Josh might be hurt.' _**She stood to her feet and leapt up over the railing and down to the dock before taking off towards the fire. It didn't take her that long to find his home and her body instantly relaxed upon seeing no flames had engulfed it yet. A crash sound across the street and Willow spun around, unsheathing her sword. She tensed ready to strike as a very tall man walked out from the flames. The first thing she noticed about him was his flamboyant pink monstrosity of a coat. Willow lowered her sword a bit but she kept a calculating gaze on him.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, looking at him again. His hair was short but looked good on him. Covering his face were purple shades that had a white rim and his skin was a sort of peach color. The man looked at her with a huge grin and laughed, walking forward.\

"My aren't you a cute little bird." His voice was deep and had her going weak in the knees.

"I'll ask again. Who the hell are you?" she hissed, not likely how her body was reacting to this man.

"Oh, no need to be so harsh." He laughed "I'm pretty sure you know who I am." His smile never faltered as he towered over her. Her eyes widened in fear and she took a step back, trying to get as far away from the man as possible. **_'Don Quixote Doflamingo.'_**

A/N Sorry for the sort chapter this time. Cutting it off here seemed like it would add more suspense to the story.


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems you've realized who I am." Doflamingo laughed, taking another step towards her. Willow backed away until she was stopped by the wall. Her hands grasped the wall, tightly as if it would swallow her and hide her away. Doflamingo placed one of his large hands next to her head, blocking her only escape route. She shook with fear and her knees buckled, causing her to fall. Instead of hitting the cold ground she landed against a warm chest while long, muscular arms held her close.

"You're Don Quixote Doflamingo." She whispered, clutching his shirt. "One of the seven warlords of the sea who work with the World Government." Doflamingo laughed his strange yet, to her, pleasant laugh.

"Seems you've been well informed huh, little bird." Willow looked up at him with a sharp glare.

"I am in no way little you flamboyant monstrosity of a man." She hissed, her eyes alight with anger and annoyance. Doflamingo's body tensed as he met her eyes, his smile disappeared from his face.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that."

"Well, how would you like it if some man you just met called you little?" she questioned, poking his chest roughly "I'm 29 you asshole!" her voice rose in volume with each word she growled at him. This probably wasn't the best idea but at the moment she didn't care. He struck a bad cord within her and was pushing all the wrong buttons. Though instead of getting angry with her he busted out laughing and released her gently to the ground. Willow looked at him confused, why was he laughing at her? Was it something she did?

"You're different, I'll give you that." He said after finally calming down "I usually have girls begging to stay with me for the night." Willow's 'brow twitched. **_'Did he really just assume I'd sleep with him? Who the hell does this guy think he is?' _**Before Doflamingo could say another word his face turned to the side as a loud slap echoed through the street. He raised a hand to his stinging cheek and turned to look at Willow. Her hand was bright red and she was breathing hard.

"What kind of man just assumes that a woman would sleep with him? Who do you think you are, saying that to me!?" she hissed, turning on her heel and stomping away. Doflamingo watched her leave, not at all trying to stop her. That he did not see coming at all, most of the girl he'd been with had begged him to fuck them senseless. Not once had he ever been smacked across the face before. A smirked crawled its way across his face, it seems she's proven to be far more fun than the others back home.

Willow huffed as she climbed up to the deck, her hand still stinging from slapping him. She was so pissed off that she didn't notice Shanks and his crew before it was too late. Shanks quickly wrapped her in a hug, making her squeak in surprise.

"Thank god you're safe." He said, letting her go. "When Josh showed up after the explosion saying that there was a fight going on and we needed to leave now before the marines showed up." Willow frowned

"We couldn't find you so he started flipping out." Josh butted in with a shrug "He kept going on about how Hawk-Eye would kill him for losing his baby girl." Now that caused Willow to outright laugh.

"Like my father could kill him."

"So your dad is Hawk-Eye Mihawk?" Josh questioned "One of the seven warlords of the sea?" Willow nodded with a smirk "Does he know his daughter is a pirate?"

"Yeah he does." Shanks answered for her "If he didn't she wouldn't be here." Josh nodded even though he didn't completely understand.

"Want to tell us what had you so riled up?" Josh asked, remembering that she was in a bad mood as soon as she arrived.

"Can you believe it?" She growled, crossing her arms "To think a man like that existed in the world." Josh and Shanks shared a look of confusion and turned back to her as she paced back and forth in front of them. By this time the crew had went back to bed, deciding that the two of them would fare better with her anger than they would.

"How could he just assume that I'd sleep with him!?" she went on "I barely even know him!"

"I'm not quite sure I understand." Josh said "Who are you talking about?"

"That damn feather brained idiot!" she completely ignore his question and continued with her rant about Doflamingo. Shanks took this time to slip quietly inside, he knew firsthand what would happen if she lost her temper. Well not really firsthand since it happened to Mihawk and not him but still he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it at the moment. Josh sat on the ground, watching as his captain paced around while ranting on about how some guy had disrespected her. It honestly didn't surprise him that she could get pissed so quickly, he actually found it quite entertaining.

"So, are you going to tell me who this guy is or not?"

"Oh, right." She laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Don Quixote Doflamingo." Josh snapped his head up so quick it looked like his neck would break. Willow blinked confused by his reaction.

"You slapped Doflamingo!?" he gripped her shoulders within his hands

"Yeah, so what? He's an ass." She grumbled in reply.

"Your one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" He could have asked for a better captain though and he was amazed she actually lived after that. Doflamingo wasn't what you call the nicest man around. Rumor has it that he uses his devil fruit on people to make them fight their friends just to entertain himself.

"Thanks!" Willow smiled at him "Now, I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"I should as well, it is getting late and we leave in the morning." Josh said with a smirk as they walked below deck. Neither noticing the shadow looming near the mast, watching them.

"So, she's Hawk-Eyes daughter?" Doflamingo smiled "Now I really want to keep her." His laugh echoed through the night before disappearing completely.

Willow laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her. '**_Why did my body react like that to him?'_** she thought, turning on to her side and pulling the blanket closer to her chin. **_'What does this mean?'_** her eyes closed, slowly as she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Flashback

_"Mommy, will I ever find my soul mate?" young Willow's voice spoke up as her mother brushed her hair "I want to find mine like you found yours."_

_"You will child." Her mother smiled "And when you do, you both will be bound together forever."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because our people aren't like others, sweetie." Willow tilted her head to the side "When we fall in love the bond can never be broken."_

_"I see, so I'll love him until I die?" he mother nodded "It's the same with him." She explained _

_"He will love you until death do you part. But remember the stronger the bond, the easier it is to feel each other's emotions."_

Willow's eyes shot open, her mind racing and her body drenched in sweat. **_'Another dream from my past?' _**She looked out the window for the sun but only saw a darkened night sky. **_'I wonder what the future has in store for me. And what was with that dream I had?'_** Soon she'd have her answers, if only she could figure out how to deal with Doflamingo and the power he has on her. She did realize something though, Shanks and herself never did get to play their little game. **_'I'll just have it last until the next time we meet, not sure when that will be though.'_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Josh ready the ship while Willow said goodbye to Shanks. She still couldn't get Doflamingo out of her head and found herself becoming more annoyed each time his face popped into her mind. Shanks was saying something to her but she was really paying attention to him at the moment.

"Be careful out there kitten, the seas of the Grand Line are dangerous." He warned as she jumped down to the ship below.

"I know this already, god you sound like my father." She teased with a smile "I'll call you on the den den moshi to fill you in and make sure you know I'm alive." Shanks nodded, smiling as they all waved goodbye to Willow.

"You think Doflamingo will follow her?" Shanks' right hand man Benn spoke up as her ship became smaller and smaller until it disappeared into the horizon.

"At this point in time it's hard to tell." He said "Though I have a feeling she may have just given him a reason to pursue her." Doflamingo wasn't going to let this girl slip through his hands so easily. Shanks knew this well, Doflamingo was the type of man to take what entertained him and once he lost interest he'd kill them without any mercy. It's what made him a ruthless pirate and why he was followed so willingly by women. **_'Willow don't do anything to anger him. It's best you stay away from Don Quixote Doflamingo.'_**

Willow sat on the railing, staring out at the sea ahead of them. She hummed a song and kicked her feet back and forth. This was what she always wanted, sailing the sea with the wind blowing around her. Now all she need was a complete crew to call her family.

"You're having fun huh, little bird?" Willow froze at the sound of the one voice she never wanted to here again. Josh was nowhere to be seen, probably inside the ship.

"How the hell did you get hear feather dick?" she grumbled to him

"Aw, don't be like that." He whined with that damn smile still on his face while wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Will you get off of me." She ordered, pushing him away. Her body slipped from the railing and before she knew it she was falling down to the sea below. Doflamingo reached out for her but was too late. Seeing he wasn't going to be able to reach her now, he dove after her. Both of them hit the water with a huge splash just as Josh walked out from inside the ship.

"Shit, Willow!" he yelled, rushing to the side of the boat. Willow surfaced a minute later and looked around before looking up at Josh.

"I'm fine Josh, go get a rope!" she ordered and he left to do as he was told. Willow had seen Doflamingo fall after her so why wasn't her here above the water? Something clicked in her mind and her eyes went wide with fear. **_'Shit, if he hasn't come up yet that must mean he's a devil fruit user.' _**She thought diving back under the water to search for him. Willow found him still sinking to the bottom of the sea but he wasn't moving which scared her even more. She rushed down to him, gripping his feathered coat in her hands and lifting him into her arms. Her head shot out of the water and she took a deep breath of much needed air.

"Come on Feather boy don't die on me," she said as Josh tossed down the rope for her to grab. Once on the ship she lowered Doflamingo on his back and pressed her ear to his chest.

"Shit, Josh run inside and get me some towels." Josh nodded "This fucking sucks…" she frowned, opening Doflamingo's mouth so she could give him CPR. Willow continued what she was doing even as Josh walked out with the towels.

"Come on you flamboyant asshole!" she said "Breathe already!" Just as the words left her pale lips he coughed up water and started breathing. Willow sighed in relief before falling to the ground. "Thank god." She laughed, Josh watched her with his jaw dropped and eyes wide. There sitting in front of his captain was Don Quixote Doflamingo and she wasn't the least bit scared of dying.

"Let's get him to the medic bay so he can rest up." She said after a minute of sitting there "When we get to the next island I'll get him some clothes with the bellies Shanks gave me before we left." Josh slowly nodded and helped her carry him in. He wasn't sure whether to be scared or be pissed seeing his captain take care of the enemy. Though even after knowing her for just a couple days he figured this would be something she'd do despite him being an enemy. Willow sat by Doflamingo's side for the rest of the day, Josh only coming in to give her food and a blanket to keep warm during the night. To her, him falling into the water was her fault and the guilt was eating at her. It wasn't until late into the night that Doflamingo begun to stir, Willow was already fast asleep with her head resting against the side of the bed. He looked around the room with his sunglasses still on, eyes scanning each detail. His eyes drifted to the sleeping body of the girl beside him and he smiled, face softening at the sight before him.

"So little bird saved me." He whispered, brushing a bit of hair from her face.

"She hasn't left you side since we brought you in." a voice spoke and Doflamingo tensed, looking at the door.

"I take it you're her first mate." Josh nodded while he relaxed a bit.

"I wasn't sure her staying in here with you was a good idea but she wouldn't take no for answer." Doflamingo's smile widened at what he just heard. "If you harm her Don Quixote Doflamingo, I won't hesitate to kill you." Josh glared at him and left the room.

"Now, why would I hurt her?" his smile never left his face even as Willow shifted next to him. It didn't take a genius to figure out she had saved his life and he was grateful to her. Though he'd rather not owe her his life at the moment but in return for saving him she'll have his protection from the World Government. Doflamingo looked down at her again before picking her up and placing her on the bed he was originally lying in. He ran his fingers through her hair, noting how soft it felt and with one last look at her he vanished into the night.

"You'll come for me soon, my little bird." His voice whispered


	7. Chapter 7

It's been three days since that day and Willow has been upset since. She can understand him needing to leave but he didn't even say goodbye to her.

Flashback

_Willow woke to find herself the only one in the medic bay. She looked around for Doflamingo but it was like he just up and disappeared. Willow stood from the bed and rushed out of the room, slamming the door closed in her fit of anger._

_"Where's that damn bird bastard!" she screeched, causing Josh to jump at her voice._

_"He left late last night after he woke up." He explained and Willow slammed her fist into the nearby wall smashing right through it._

_"Ugh, the next time I see that damn pink monstrosity I'm going to kill him." She was panting for breath. Josh made a mental note to warn Doflamingo the next time they meet, tat pissing his captain off my have just give him a death sentence._

It pissed her off how he just up and left without telling her. Willow paced across the deck near the mast before something struck. Why was she so upset that he left without telling her goodbye? It's not like she loves the guy, right? Willow froze and let out a scream falling to her knees in shock.

"No way, I can't love him." She said

"Captain, what's wrong? Are we being attacked?" Josh asked, running out from the ship.

"Josh how much further until we reach the next island?" she asked, standing up with an emotionless mask. Josh was shocked this was the first time he's ever seen her this way.

"It's coming up right now, I think it's called Sabondy Archipelago." Josh replied, pointing ahead of them. Willow turned and nodded before walking inside the ship.

"Let me know once we've docked I'm going to make some food." Josh nodded and flinched when the door slammed shut behind her.

"What crawled up her ass?" he muttered to himself before getting to work.

The island was strange, Willow was a little freaked out at the fact that there were people who wore chains around their necks. Josh saw her fearful yet anger face and smiled sadly, this must have been her time ever seeing slaves.

"Their slaves, captain." He said, nodding over to the chained people. Willow nodded before turning the other way. Josh felt bad for them but there wasn't much he could do to help even though he really wanted to. Willow walked through the crowd with Josh following close behind, carrying her blade and a gun in case they needed to fight. He knew where she was headed and he was kind of pleased with her plan of action. They reached a building with a sign that read **Human Auction House **in huge letters. Willow pushed open the door and walked in not even bothering with grabbing a number from the guard's hand. Josh had to hold back a laugh at the guy's face, peer horror, man it was priceless. Once inside, they found a well hidden spot to watch from afar for now. Half way into the show though, Willow decided to skip waiting and went right up to the stairs leading to the stage only to be stopped by some guy crashing through the wall on some sort of flying fish thing. Willow took another look at the stage and noticed something strange. There was a huge looking fish bowl with a mermaid in it. **_'What the hell?! They plan to sale that poor mermaid to some rich prick?' _**Willow was beyond pissed now. In a matter of seconds she was already walking down the aisle with a glare firmly in place. One man was brave enough to try and stop her from reaching the stage. He was sent flying down the rest of the stairs, having met Willow's fist. She continued on her way, stepping over the unconscious body at the bottom. Josh watch with a wide smirk before outright laughing.

"Captain, you do realize you just hit a Celestial Dragon, right?" he managed out, holding his stomach.

"Shut up!" She roared and the whole room fell silent "This isn't right! People should never be sold!" she turned to the crowd her eyes ablaze with anger "Even Mermaids!" With that said she took her fist and punched the side of the bowl. Water leaked out and she noticed the young mermaid shaking in fear. She was terrified of being sold to someone in this room, the poor thing. Willow looked at her and her face softened "Let me help you." She said to her, reaching out her hand. She never noticed the man standing behind her with a gun pointed at her before it was too late. A gunshot rang out, sending everyone into a panic and Willow gasped. She looked down at her stomach and saw blood coating her shirt. The guy who entered moments before ran down and lifted her up, his eyes were angry, she could tell.

"Captain!" Josh screamed to her, rushing down only to be pulled back by a girl with orange hair. He glared at her but she just shook her head.

"He'll avenge her." She said looking at the guy holding his captain.

"She isn't dead." Josh stated "Willow isn't weak, she won't die from something like that."

The man placed Willow's body down and stood up, glaring at the guy who had shot her. By this time only few people remained in the auction house the rest had all run away screaming.

"She was trying to save my friend and you shot her!" the guy yelled, sending his fist into the man's face. Willow's vision blurred while he fought and she felt her body being lifted in the air. Josh watched as some of the guards took her away into the back but was unable to go after the due to the small group being surrounded by guards.

"Disco we brought the girl." One said as they reached the back

"Good, Mr. Doflamingo I have the girl here with me." Disco said into the Den Den Moshi.

"Describe her for me."

"Well, she has pale skin and black hair." The snail frowned

"Send her here." He ordered

"Yes sir." Disco replied, hanging up.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow awoke, her body screaming at the movement. Slowly, she opened her eyes to figure out what happened. The room was ginormous and looked like something a rich person lived in. She was sitting on a really soft bed with black silk blankets and the clothes she had on was just a plain purple silk nightie. Willow blinked and looked down at her clothing again.

"Where the fuck are my clothes!?" her voice rang out through the huge house. Doflamingo, who was sitting out by the pool heard her scream and shoved the girl sitting in his lap on to the ground. He made his way inside, the whole way to his room he had a smile on his face.

"Seems like my little bird is finally awake." He laughed, opening the door only to have to dodge a vase that came flying out. He blinked and looked inside. There Willow stood, looking as pissed as ever holding another vase above her head.

"You!" she growled, throwing the vase at him. "What did you do with my clothes you no good pink loving bird shitting asswipe!?" Doflamingo had to give her credit, she was really good at name calling.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man who saved your life?" he smiled, stepping into the room and closing the door. Willow froze as he walked closer to her, she stepped back only to fall back on the bed. Doflamingo towered over her body, his eyes trailing from her feet, past the little nightie that barely covered her, to her chest and stop at her face. He looked at her with a smile while lowering his body so that he was caging her to the bed. She watched with wide eyes as his face got closer and closer until their lips were mere inches apart. Doflamingo pulled back, his smile still in tacked only this time it was a little strained.

"Your wound hasn't completely healed yet so you need to rest." He said, walking to the door. "I'll have someone bring you some food."

"Why are you helping me?"

"You helped me, so it's only natural I'd return the favor." Willow frowned "You've been out for about three days now, you must being hungry." With that Doflamingo left the room, leaving Willow all alone.

A little while later a maid walked in carrying a tray of food, she set it down on the bed side table. Willow took the tray and set in in front of her and the maid left with a small bow. After the door closed, she pushed the food away and brought her knees to her chest, silently crying. Willow fell to her side, hugging the pillow as she cried even more. In the end she fell asleep, the food untouched at the edge of the bed. That night Doflamingo walked in to check on her and noticed she hadn't even touched the food given to her. He frowned and took a seat beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, playing with her hair. "Why won't you eat?" as crazy as it sounded, he was worried about her. It scared him a bit since this was the first time any woman made him feeling this way. Normally woman, to him, were just there for a good fuck and then he'd throw them away. But with Willow, he felt the need to keep her around and keep her safe. These feelings were strange and he didn't want to act on them but his body just moves on its own when she's involved. Doflamingo stood up and with one last look at her sleeping form he left to sleep in a different room for now.

For three days Willow had not eaten or even said a word to anyone, not even Doflamingo could get a word out of her no matter how hard he tried. It was like she wasn't all there with them and he was starting to get pissed off. Finally he'd gotten sick of her just sitting in the bed not moving and decided to do something about it.

"Let's go." He said, picking her up into his arms. "We're going out to the beach." Willow glared at him for the first time in days he got to see the spark he loved to see in her eyes.

"Let go of me!" she hissed, punching him weakly on his chest.

"No chance in hell!" he growled, gripping her hand in his. "Look at yourself! You nothing but skin and bone now!" He was yelling now "You haven't eaten a thing since you woke up three days ago!"

"Why should you care what happens to me!?"Willow was getting angry to hide the fact she was scared.

"Because I just do!" Doflamingo roared and Willow froze in shock. He noticed this and begun to calm down. "I don't want you starving yourself to the point of death." He said, opening the door and walking down the hallway. "You've gotten weak because you won't eat." Willow said nothing, just kept her head down as he talked. "I miss the you that always called me names. The one that wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "I just couldn't forget what happened at the auction house." Willow felt him tense when a tear fell on to his chest. "I'm worried about Josh and the mermaid." So that's it? She wasn't eating because she as worried about her friends. Doflamingo laughed causing Willow to glare at him.

"All this time you weren't eating because you were worried about your friends?" he laughed "They're safe so you don't need to worry anymore." He said "You should be more worried about yourself now."

"Why's that?" she asked, confused.

"After the stunt you pulled at the auction house the World Government has placed a 300 million bounty on your head." Willow looked at him with bright eyes

"Really?" she asked and he nodded with a big smile. She hugged him as she flipped out with happiness. Her stomach growled as the smell of food reached her nose. Man she should have eaten the food he gave her cause now she's regretting that she didn't. Doflamingo laughed and made his way to the kitchen to grab some food before heading back to the room. He changed his mind now that she was back to her old self again. Maybe when she's better he'll take her to the beach.


	9. Chapter 9

During Willow's stay at Doflamingo's home, she had called Shanks to check in with him only to be lectured on not being careful. She explained that she was safe and to tell Josh she is okay. Doflamingo took her to the beach when he wasn't running his business, he even took her shopping for new clothes. Today though, he wanted to stay in and just hang around his room instead of going out. He was laying down on the bed next to her while she sat there reading a book when a blonde bimbo walked in without knocking. Doflamingo wrapped an arm around Willow and sat up, staring at the blonde with a lazy smile.

"Ah, Jessinda, what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to see me?" he spoke, lowering his head to Willow's shoulder.

"You weren't by the pool so I thought I'd see where you were." The bimbo replied, her voice a sickly sweet sound that made Willow's ears ring. She looked up from her book and took a good long look at the other girl. Her blonde hair was wavy and reached just past her shoulders, her eyes were a little brown kind of like hazel. Then there's her boobs, they looked more like balloons than boobs and were most likely fake. The blonde gave Willow a dirty look, probably jealous she wasn't getting enough time with Doflamingo anymore. Doflamingo's smile became strained as he felt Willow tense up. He looked between to two girls who were glaring at each other.

"Well, thank you for coming to see me but I think it best that you leave." He finally said, causing the blonde to look at him surprised.

"What?"

"My lady here doesn't really like that you're here at the moment…" Willow spun and him, her glare just as sharp as before.

"Since when was I your lady, Doflamingo?" she growled, standing from the bed. "You sleep with whores yet you want me to be your woman?" Doflamingo frowned, that wasn't the reactions he was hoping for at all.

"You know what lady, you can have him!" Willow said opening the door and slamming it shut with such force even Doflamingo flinched. Damn it now what was he going to do? Jessinda walked over to him with an extra sway in her hips. He looked at her and noticed that she was nowhere near Willow's beauty. In fact, he came to realize, she wasn't even pretty to begin with just a fake Barbie to cure his boredom. But now he just found her outright revolting, he had to hold back his gag.

"Why don't you just forget that girl?" she spoke, her voice low and sultry sweet. Doflamingo cringed and stood from the bed, trying to move so she wouldn't touch him.

"Leave." He said, facing the large window next to his bed.

"Come on, don't…"

"Leave!" He roared, scaring the girl and making her run out. He was alone in the room he never wanted to leave when Willow was in here.

"Damn it! Why do I keep thinking about her?!" he punched the wall, leaving a dent from the impact. A maid had wondered in during this and squeaked out at his anger.

"Thinking about who, Young Master?" she asked, trying to help him out even though she might get in trouble for it later. Doflamingo turned to her his face frowning and knowing that he hated frowning, it was a shock.

"Willow." He said, wanting to talk to someone about it "I can't stop thinking about Willow."

"The young woman you brought home a few days ago?" he nodded and the maid squealed like a fangirl who finally got to meet her favorite singer. Doflamingo flinched at the high pitched sound and covered his ears.

"Young Master, how do you feel when Lady Willow isn't around?" the maid asked, a wide smile appearing when he looked at her.

"What does that have to do with me thinking about her?" He was confused, she couldn't blame him. He's in love with the one girl he know he can't have.

"Just answer the question." She sighed

"Hm. I feel like my chest is empty, I guess." He muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're in love." Was all the maid said before walking out of the room. It's time to go find Lady Willow and bring her to the Young Master before he starts going crazy. Doflamingo stood in the empty room, frozen in shock. What the maid told him kept repeating in his mind like a broken record.

"I'm in love?" he said and begun laughing "There's no way." He could believe he'd fallen in love with someone. It just wasn't something that happened to him, impossible. He left the room in search of his little bird. He walked until he came to a quiet hallway where he heard crying.

"Lady Willow, please do not cry." He heard a girl say, probably a maid.

"Why did I have to fall for a guy who just uses women like we're toys?" Willow spoke, making Doflamingo jump a bit. She loves him? But that can't be right wouldn't she have stayed with him in the room if she did? He opened the door a little bit so that he could see who she was talking to. His eyes widened when he saw a member of his crew. **_'Baby 5, what is she doing?' _**Baby 5 rubbed Willow's back, gently trying to sooth the girl while she came to terms with her heart.

"Young Master, Loves you I can tell." Baby 5 smiled "The whole time you were in the room unconscious, he would sit beside your bed holding your hand." Willow looked at her with wide eyes.

"He really did that?" Baby 5 nodded

"It's the first time I've ever seen him do something like that and that's when I knew." She smiled, patting the girl's head. Doflamingo pushed open the door more and walked in.

"Thank you Baby 5, for finding her." He said, his smile back in place. Willow flinched and slowly turned around to look at him. Baby 5 stood from her spot, quickly leaving the room to give them some time alone.

"Come with me." He said, holding out his hand for her to take. "I want to show you something." Willow looked from his hand to his smiling face with a raised 'brow. She took his hand and he pulled her up before walking with her out the door, through the rest of the house to a small hidden path. She looked around her at all the flowers and was amazed that there was such a beautiful place here. Doflamingo stopped suddenly, making Willow run into him because she wasn't paying attention. Her bright blue eyes widened as she took in the most magnificent picture before her. He had led her to a large pond in a beautiful hidden forest. Willow smiled, clearly amazed and moved by this. Doflamingo watched her with a soft, loving smile.

"This is amazing." She said, awed.

"This is my little get away for when I like to be alone, no one else knows about this place except for you and me." He explained to her. She was surprised he wanted to show her this and wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"What about the bimbo from before?" she asked "Has she been here before?" Doflamingo shook his head and looked at her.

"You're the only woman I brought here." Willow blinked before smiling softly. She gripped his hand in hers and laughed lightly.

"When you left, you were jealous weren't you, my little bird?" he laughed as her face blushed and she quickly let go of his hand.

"What if I was?" she said, turning away to face the pond. Doflamingo chuckled and slipped of his jacket and shoes. Willow let out a surprised squeak as Doflamingo picked her up in his arms.

"Then I'll just have to cool you off." He said, meeting her eyes before throwing her into the pond. Willow surfaced and glared at him playfully as he laughed. She splashed him with water and he sunk to the floor, weakened.

"Payback." She smiled, pulling herself from the water. Doflamingo picked her up and placed her in his lap with a big smile. Willow reached up for his sunglasses and removed them before he could stop her.

"Come on, give them back." He said, trying to reach from them with his eyes closed.

"I want to see your eyes just this once." She said, softly. "I want to see them." Doflamingo froze, slowly opening his eyes. She smiled and met his eyes only to gasp. His eyes were a bright purple color unlike anything she's ever seen before. They were the most beautiful thing she's ever seen and she was amazed he had such wonderful eyes hidden away by his sunglasses.

"I shouldn't have shown you." He muttered, grabbing her sunglasses from her to put them back on.

"No, wait!" she said gripping his hands "Don't hide them. They're beautiful." Doflamingo stopped and stared at her in shock before smirking.

"Are they now?" she rolled her eyes, well that didn't last very long. He smiled, using his hand to lift her chin. "You're the only one who can ever see them." He whispered, leaning forward and lightly pressing his lips to hers. She was shocked at first but soon melted against him, her eyes closing as her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. They pulled apart all too soon but Willow blushed at the gentle gaze he was giving her.

"We should get back before the others start freaking out." She said, looking away with a bright blush.

"Aw, I want to stay out here with you." He whined, playfully and head hugged her closer to him and buried his face in her hair. His eyes closed as he breathed in her sea fairing scent mixed with the smell of pines and lilies. Willow giggled, playing with his hair while he tightened his grip.

"You can but I don't want this place to be found." She said, causing Doflamingo to lift his head to look at her. "I want this to be our secret place." **_'Fuck, she's amazing.'_** He thought as they both stood from the grass and headed back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

That night Willow was sitting in Doflamingo's office reading while he filled out the rest of his paperwork. She wore a pair of block shorts and a pink tank top, her black wavy hair was pulled up in a loose bun. It seems that Baby 5 told everyone not to worry about us when they started to flip out about him missing. When they returned, Jessinda and the rest of the whores he kept around for a good fuck were told to pack their bags and leave within the next two hours. Doflamingo decided he only need one woman in the house from now on and that woman was the one sitting in front of him on his leather couch. He lifted his gaze from the papers and looked at her. Willow honestly had no clue what she was doing to him dressed like that. He inwardly groaned and looked back down at his papers that he need to finish filling out. Willow shifted on the couch before standing up and walking behind his chair.

"I'm going to bed now." She said, hugging him from behind while he continued to work. "Will you be joining me when you're finished?" Doflamingo nodded his head, not looking up from the paper in his hand.

"Yeah, I need to finish this tonight or it'll never get done." He sighed, finally lifting his head. Willow kissed his cheek as he placed one of his giant hands on her arm and unwound them from around his neck. He pulled her into her his lap with a smile and kissed her lightly on her head.

"Go get some sleep, I'll join you once I'm finished here." He whisper against her mouth. She nodded with a smile and got up to leave. Doflamingo watched as she walked out closing the door behind her with a soft smile. Willow laid on her side, thinking of her mother and father. She need to find out what the dreams she's been having until recently mean. It didn't take her long to fall asleep and by the time Doflamingo came in she was out cold.

Dream

_Willow ran through a darkened hall, her heart hammering in her chest with fright. Footsteps echoed around her and she feared they were closing in._

_"I don't want to die." She whispered "Please someone help me!" no answer came to her pled for help. She saw a door at the end of the hall to which she opened to find a spot to hide. The room was empty all except for the metal chair in the center. The walls were blood red and the floor was just concrete. Willow dropped to her knees as a man walked out from the shadows._

_"Hello Willow, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He spoke, his voice sounded like death. "I'll be taking your blood to make a weapon so that I can kill each devil fruit user that lives right now." She backed away with each step he took towards her body. "Come now, no need to be afraid." His grin was vicious and spoke volumes of what he planned to do. "You're mother went through this as well, my sweet, sweet pet." Her body was shaking as her back met with the wall and as the man drew closer she screamed at the top of her lungs, just hoping someone would hear her._

_"Willow!" she could hear Doflamingo's voice calling to her._

_"No, I can't lose her after 20 years of searching for the last one!" the man hissed as the dream began to disappear. "Know this my sweet pet, I will have you."_

Doflamingo's eyes shot open at the sound of a scream as it tore through Willow's mouth. He sat up looking as she thrashed around his bed, sweat coating her pale skin making it sparkle under the moonlight. Doflamingo reached for her, picking up her body and placing it in his lap.

"Sh, it's okay I'm here." He said to her, petting her hair.

"Stay away." She mumbled, okay now it's time to wake her up something didn't feeling right.

"Willow, you need to wake up now." He said, turning her to face him. "Willow!" Slowly, Willow opened her eyes and Doflamingo sighed in relief.

"Doflamingo." She whispered, looking at him with a weak smile.

"What were you dreaming of that had you freaking out so badly." He said, hugging her to his chest.

"I don't remember." She whispered, a confused look on her pale face. That was what scared her the most about the dream. She wouldn't remember it until it's too late and she loses the one thing that would ruin her life. Whatever had scared her so bad must have disappeared from her mind now since her body stopped trembling. Doflamingo laid back, making sure to keep her close in case she had the dream again. Willow placed her head against his bare chest, her eyes becoming heavy with sleep. He stayed awake until her breathing evened out, signaling that she was fast asleep before he relaxed and fell back asleep. For the rest of the night she had no nightmares only peaceful dreams.

The next morning Willow woke to an empty bed, knowing Doflamingo was either working or in the shower. She sat up, stretching her arms out in front of her much like that of a cat. Doflamingo stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, his body dripping with water and his blonde hair stunk to his face. He had taken his sunglasses off and must have forgot to put them back on before leaving the shower.

"How are you feeling?" he asked willow, sitting on his side of the bed since they shared his room. Willow looked at him only to squeak and hide her face in her hands. Doflamingo smirked at her reaction, good his plan was working. He moved closer and place his hand over her forehead with a concerned face.

"You don't have a fever, so why is your face all red?" he asked, inwardly laughing as she tensed up.

"I- I'm fine, really!" she stuttered, pushing him away or trying to at least. He didn't budge one bit, just laughed as she pouted at him. "Go put some clothes on." She ordered, walking into the room he just exited from. Doflamingo smirked as he watched her close the door, this was going to take a lot more than him being a tease to piss her off. A ringing echoed through the room and he looked over at the Den Den Moshi on the bedside table next to him.

"Hello." He said, picking it up

"Yo, how's Willow?" Shanks' voice spoke up from the large snail phone.

"She's fine just got in the shower." He wasn't sure Shanks knew she was with him but knowing the red head, he probably figured it out by now seeing as the snail he was calling from would look like Doflamingo right now.

"I see…" silence "Doflamingo did you harm her in anyway?" He knew where this was going, not someplace he wanted to be right now.

"Now why would I hurt my little bird?" he asked, being his normal cocky self.

"She did tell you who her father is right?" now that caught him off guard. Why ask that?

"No she hasn't, why?"

"You should ask her sometime, you may regret keeping her for a pet if he ever found out." Doflamingo's lip twitched in anger, he wasn't keeping her as a pet or a toy like the other women he normally kept around the house. He had sent all of them away with their shit yesterday just so he could spend more time with Willow than have more drama or Willow hating him for the rest of his life. Shanks laughed at his pause before telling him he needed to go and hung up just as Willow walked out in a pale pink sundress. Doflamingo decided to ask her about her father when they went to the pond for lunch. He looked at her beauty with a huge smile, how could he ever think of her as a pet? She's no pet, more like a goddess who's been trapped on Earth. At least that's how Doflamingo saw her and he'd never let her go. Ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Willow walked out of the bathroom to see Doflamingo sitting on her bed with no shirt. She screamed, picking up the nearest item and throwing it at his head. He fell on the floor with the Den Den Moshi and blankets.

"What the fuck, Willow?" he hissed, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Why the hell are you in my bed, you damn feathered ass!" she growled, throwing a table at him.

"This is my room, you stupid woman." Willow froze, her head lowered and her bangs hiding her face. Doflamingo smiled, having thought he won. What he didn't count on, however, was her leg coming at him like lightning and sending him through the wall. Willow huffed walking over to the closet the maid had showed her and picking out an outfit she could train in. Doflamingo sat up from his spot on the floor while rubbing his stomach where her foot connected. **_'Damn she can kick.'_** He groaned, getting to his feet with ease. Doflamingo watched her walk around the room through the whole she made with his body.

"I'm never letting him anywhere near me." She growled, picking up her sword and opening the window. He watched as she jumped out, frowning. She won't let him near her, isn't that a little harsh?

Willow made her way to the pond, her anger still burning red as she stomped down the trail. Once the pond was in sight she slowed a bit before placing her sword by a tree next to the small pool of water. It was early afternoon so she had some time to kill before that feathered idiot comes looking for her. With a sigh she stripped off her shoes and stuck her feet into the nice cold water. The sound of a twig snapping brought her out of her thoughts and she quickly stood reaching for her sword.

"Now now none of that my sweet little pet." A voice spoke from the shadows that had gather as something pushed her down into the dirt. "I can't have you fighting back now can I?" **_'I can't move my body!' _**she tried to struggle but nothing happened. Willow felt her body being lifted on to someone's shoulder and she was carried away to the darkness, only leaving behind her sword and her shoes that had been knocked over in her rush to grab her sword. She hoped Doflamingo would find them so he knew she was missing and not being a bitch by leaving.

Doflamingo had searched the whole town plus the house and there's still no sign of her. He was about to leave to search other islands or the sea when he remembered something. In his panic to find her he forgot to check the one place the both loved, the pond. Rushing back to the house as fast as he could, he sped down the path only to freeze at the sight of her sword. **_'She must have been planning on training here.' _**He looked around and saw no sign of her. Then he checked near the pond and pond she boots knocked over. Doflamingo raised a 'brow, looking around some more only to find the area completely Willow free.

"Now that doesn't make sense, She wouldn't just leave behind her boots or sword." He said to no one. He picked up her things and turned back to the house, he'd figure it out there.

Willow struggled against her bounds that were tied around her hands. She had no idea where she was or who took her, all that mattered was getting free. Her body tensed at the sound of a door opening in front of her.

"Look Jasmine, you finally get to see your daughter again." She heard a man speak before a woman around the age of 47 was thrown into the cell with her. Willow looked up, a little confused before her bright blue eyes widened in shock.

"Mother?" she said, causing the woman to freeze.

"Baby listen to me, you must get out of here." Her mother said, looking at her with fear filled eyes. Willow shook her head a little biffed that this was all her mother said to her after 20 years of being missing.

"My name is Willow." She stated and her mother looked at her confused.

"No you name is Rosilianna." Her mother argued. Willow shook her head meeting the woman's blue eyes.

"No I didn't have a name when my father found me." She said "He gave me the name Willow."

"Who is your father?"

"Hawk- Eye Mihawk." Jasmine looked at her daughter, shocked. "He saved me after my town was attacked by pirates."

"They weren't pirates, young one." Her mother said "The man who took you here was the one who attack our home."

"You were there?" Willow was shocked by this. It wasn't making any sense in her mind, nothing did anymore.

"Yes, I had already been caught by his guards while they killed everyone, looking for you." Her mother said "You managed to stay safe all this time, I'm so happy you're alive."

"But why did they take us?" Willow asked, still very much confused.

"For our blood." Her mother frowned "He wants our blood to make sea prism stones so that he can kill all the devil fruit users."

"That's right!" the man spoke up "I plan to take their powers as my own." He laughed, stepping into the light. Willow gasped, her body trembling with fear as she met his eyes. **_'It's him, the man from my dream.' _** She growled, ripping the binds on her arms and lunging at him. He dodged, grabbing the back of her head and slamming her into the ground. She spit out blood on the floor and turned to meet his fierce red eyes with her sharp blue.

"I can't lose to you!" She growled "I'll never let you get your way!" he laughed, pushing her face further into the cement floor.

"Oh, but my sweet little pet, you already have." Willow hissed and snarled at him, thrashing around and trying to get him off. "I'll start with Doflamingo." He spoke and instantly her body froze. "I'll take great joy in causing him pain." He licked the side over her face "When I'm done with him, Doflamingo will bow before just so he can have you in the safety of his arms once again." The man picked Willow up by her hair and threw her back into the cell, laughing when she held back a scream as tears fell.

Doflamingo sat in his office with his hands clasped together and his forehead leaning against them. The Den Den Moshi on his desk begun to ring and he quickly answered it, hoping it was Willow.

"Hello." A voice said once he answered

"Who the fuck is this?" Doflamingo growled, not wanting to put up with stupid people at the moment.

"I have something of yours you may find to be missing." He heard Willow moan in pain in the background.

"Willow!"

"You want her back don't you, Don Quixote Doflamingo?" the person laughed "Then come get her."

"What have you done to her?" he frowned, glaring at the snail.

"Nothing as of yet but if you don't hurry she may just die."

"Where do you want me to go?" he gave in, not wanting her to get hurt.

"That abandoned castle on your island." The person replied, hanging up before he could answer. Doflamingo was pissed, he stormed out of his office all the while calling his crew members and barking out orders. Whoever took her had better be prepared to face his wrath because Doflamingo was ready to kill the person who took what is his.


	12. Chapter 12

Doflamingo looked the castle Willow as said to be kept in, a cocky grin etched across his face just barely hiding his pissed off gaze. Though at this moment in time he just wanted to see if they could pose for some entertainment while his crew rescued Willow. Doflamingo turned and waddled back into the house, laughing in his creepy way. Willow sat against the far wall of her cell, looking out at the sky through the small window above her head. She really wanted to be free much like the stars that sparkled in the night sky. Her mind wondered to Doflamingo as she remembered what had happened prior to her capture. Tears begun to fall and she buried her head against her knees crying softly. Her mother watched from the other side of the room with a sad gaze. She had no idea what her daughter was thinking but it was breaking her heart even more to see her baby girl crying. The man returned holding what looked to be a tray with needles on it. He opened the cell, causing both women to flinch and move closer to the walls.

"Now, we can do this the easy way where you give me your blood willingly or I take it by force." He said, gripping Willow's chin in his hand roughly. She met his reds eyes with a deadly glare and snarled before spitting in his face. The man scowled, wiping the spit off his cheek and slapping her hard across her face. Willow lowered her head and spit blood on to the floor next to her. She stood reaching for him only for her hands to stop just before reaching his throat, she had forgotten he had her chained to the wall after their talk earlier. The man laughed and looked at her with a deadly gleam, flashing in his red eyes.

"Leave my daughter out of this, Kenai!" her mother growled, pulling against her chains while her hair rose with her anger. Willow could feel the air around her freeze and the ocean outside became rough. Kenai turned to her with a glare, instantly shutting her up.

"I've spent the last 20 years hunting her down because of her gift and you want me to leave her out of this!" he roared "I think not, once my first target arrives he'll want to see that she's safely in his arms again." Willow froze, her eyes wide with fear. **_'No, Doflamingo can't come. He'll die.'_** A loud crash was heard, making Kenai shift his gaze to the ceiling above them.

"It seems my guest has arrived." He pushed Willow to the ground and walked out with a dark smirk. His red eyes flashing dangerously, it's been so long since he's killed and now the time is right. Once Willow knew Kenai was out of ear shot she looked to her mother with a dark smile.

"I can't get us out of here." She said, her eyes flashing with deadly intent. Her mother smirked and nodded as she watched her daughter shift around so that she could see the chains around her wrists. "I was able to get the key from him while he had my face in his grip." Willow said as the chains clattered to the ground at her feet. She walked over and unlocked her mother before heading for the cell door.

"I believe revenge is in order." Her mother said as both walked out and up the stairs. Willow smiled and nodded, reaching out for her sword that hung on the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

Doflamingo stood in a marble ballroom with his usual creepy smile across his face. He watched Kenai walk out from the shadows, his red eyes alight with the hunger for blood shed.

"Welcome to my home, Don Quixote Doflamingo." He said, holding his arms out at his sides.

"Fufufufu, so you're the one who took Willow." He stated "You really shouldn't have taken from me." Kenai laughed and walked forward.

"Come now Doflamingo, I gave you a hint at where she was and you've come to take her back." He smiled "Though, I can't let you leave. It'd just ruin my plan if I let anyone with devil fruit powers live." So that's it. This guy wanted Willow to draw him out, oh how fun. Doflamingo's smile widened and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You know my name but I have no clue what yours is." He said still smiling.

"No, you must know who I am." Kenai replied, moving one hand to his chest. "The World Government must have warned you about me, seeing as they're the ones who created me." At that Doflamingo's eyes widened slightly, behind his shades.

"Experiment 328, Kenai." He said, slowly as Kenai smirked.

"So they did tell you, how sweet of them." He laughed "Bet they didn't tell you why I was supposed to be killed." Doflamingo grinned, this was going to be fun.

"You're an experiment that went wrong." Kenai glared at him "They wanted to get rid of you because you weren't supposed to live in the first place." Doflamingo knew that what he was doing wasn't a good idea but hey this kid looked like he'd be fun to play with for a bit. Kenai glared at him, his eyes bright with anger. Doflamingo frowned as he disappeared from sight before he saw the leg slam into his stomach, sending him flying into the wall. He couched up blood, looking at the man standing a few feet away with his right leg still out from the kick.

"I'm going to kill you then take the bitch you came to save and use her blood to weaken each one of you damn devil fruit users before killing you all." He roared, his body steaming with anger as the air in the room became boiling hot. Willow watched the fight from behind a pillar with her mother, she wasn't sure about stepping in just yet. Kenai walked forwards the marble floor melting with each step. Doflamingo stood from his spot against the wall, he was still smiling.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he said, with a tilt of his head. His stretched out his arms, ready to use his devil fruit powers at any given moment. Kenai smirked, darkly at his stance before he was in his face.

"That won't work if you can't see me." His growled, picking Doflamingo up by his throat and throwing him to the floor in the center of the ballroom. Kenai jumped on to his back, digging his knee into his spine while pulling his arms back so Doflamingo was arching his back. This was the first time anyone was ever able to hit him. Willow was shocked and scared, she knew Doflamingo was strong but had no idea how strong Kenai was. As the fight went on she begun to realize that Doflamingo had no chance of winning. When his body hit the floor once more with a sickening crack, she'd had enough. Her bright blue eyes flashed with an anger she had tried so hard to keep at bay during this whole fight. A wave of haki busted out from her body and swept through the whole room. Kenai froze in mid step, his eyes wide while Doflamingo looked around with a big smile. Willow stepped out from the shadows, her black waves flowing around her. In the distance Doflamingo could hear the sound thunder and lightning as waves hit the castle with such force the building shuck. Doflamingo watched her closely while Kenai took a step back. Willow lifted her hand and flicked her wrist out as a wave over water rushed into the room, crashing into Kenai's body and sending him flying through the wall. She listened as his body his the rocky ground below, shattering completely. Her eye's closed as the air round her calmed and the water dispersed. Doflamingo caught her with his strings as she sunk to her knees, unconscious. Jasmine had watched her with a proud smile while she unsealed her nature, she stepped from the shadows and walked over to them.

"Willow?" Doflamingo said, lifting her into his arms while he still sat on the floor.

"She's fine, just tired." He heard a woman's voice, causing him to look up. The woman before him looked almost exactly like Willow only older. "My name is Jasmine, I'm Willow's birth mother." She finished while he stood, clutching Willow protectively to his chest. Doflamingo was frowning at her, knowing full well what needed to happen.

"Let's go." He turned and walked out, expecting Jasmine to follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Hey guys! Sorry for the late update :) my mind kind of blanked for this last chapter. I will be writing a squeal for this Story Which will be called Home is With You. It'll take place a month after Willow leaves to train with her mom. I'd also like to thank those who have reviewed this story, without you guys I'd pretty much have no inspiration to finish it so thank so much for giving such helpful comments. I don not own One Piece I wish I did that way Doflamingo would be so up tight -grumbles- This second part will probably make you cry but don't worry I'll write a third one that will connect with this story in some way so be ready. Once again thank you for reviewing and I hope you all like my next stories.**

Two days have passed since the fight with Kenai and Willow found out that her mother was what you'd call an Ocean Child, someone who has control of the ocean. She was shocked about the new information. But what had shocked her the most was what her mother had told her after.

"I'm Gol D. Rodger's daughter?" Her mother nodded "And you want me to return home with you to train?"

"Yes." Willow's jaw dropped while her mind processed what she had just been told. Her mother was about to say that she didn't have to go now if she wished to stay with Doflamingo but Willow simply smiled.

"I'll go just give me tonight to say goodbye to him." Willow smiled, standing from the bed she had been sleeping in for the past two days. Her mother was shocked by her quick response but nodded with a small smile.

"I should go get a ship ready for us to leave at dawn." Her mother stood and walked out of the room, giving her daughter a sly wink. "Make tonight special, you may not see him for a long while." Willow nodded as her mother shut the door. She looked out at the now setting sun with a sad smile, wanting to see Doflamingo soon so that she could give him something to remember before she left to train with her mother. A few silent minutes pasted as Willow watched the sky darken. The sound of the door to her room opening alerted her to someone having entered. Slowly she shifted her body to look at whoever it was. Bright blue eyes met violet eyes that were hidden away by sunglasses.

"Doflamingo." She said, softly. His body tensed up when her met her beautiful, lust filled eyes. He knew exactly what she wanted and boy would he give it to her and more if she wished. His eyes followed as she stood from the bed and made her way over to him, making sure to sway her hips in such a way he began to drool. Willow fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him down, slamming her lips against his in a rough passionate kiss. His large arms slipped from her pockets and slid around her waist, pulling her closer to her and deepening the kiss. He pulled away, watching as she took a huge breath of air with a grin. Doflamingo lifted her into his arms and all but threw her on to the bed before lowering his body so that he hovered above hers.

"Willow, do you have any idea what you just asked for?" he asked in a cocky tone with that same damn grin he always wore. His larger hands ran from her sides up under her shirt, pushing it up a bit while he kissed her. Willow moaned softly, as her body heated up where his hands touched. She could feel him smirk against her mouth before he pulled away again and ripped open her white shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Doflamingo's smile widened when she glare at him.

"You ass, that was my favorite shirt." She hissed "You owe me a new one, feather shit." He just laughed as his warm lips kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Willow moaned, running her hands through his blonde locks. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck. After a minute he sat up so that he could take off his jacket while Willow went straight for his pants. He threw his jacket behind him, not even bothering to look where it fell and kicked off his pants that she had pushed down to his knees. Willow ran her hands down his chest that was exposed from his shirt, pushing the sides away to show her more. Doflamingo shivered at the feel of her nails and pushed her back down against the bed. He quickly stripped off his shirt and kissed her roughly. Her mind was a mess and her body was numb with pleasure.

"Doflamingo." He heard her whine as his right hand traveled down to her foot, lifting it above them while he sat up. She moaned a little bit louder than before as Doflamingo kissed his way up the inside of her thigh. He stopped just before her black lacy underwear she was wearing under the white button up. His tough rolled out of his mouth in a teasing manner while he slowly pulled down her only piece of clothing left.

"Oh no." she hissed, gripping his hand. "Not until you lose your clothes as well." Doflamingo met her eyes with a smirk.

"Fufufu, I see." He lifted his shirt over his head and all too quickly ripped his boxers off, throwing each to the floor. Willow looked from his chest, down his eight pack, and down to his enlarged member. Her bright blue eyes took in the wonderful sight before her with shock as her cheeks burned red. Doflamingo's smile widened even more as he watched her reaction to his member.

"Will it even fit?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Of course." He said, kissing her neck. "I'll try to be gentle." Willow knew that was the best answer she'd get from him. She knew he wasn't the type to be gentle so him saying that was a bit of a shock. Doflamingo removed her underwear and kissed just below her belly button. Willow watched in fascination as he made his way down between her thighs. He slowly lick her jewel as if tasting a new ice cream. She let loose a scream, throwing her head back while he licked her. Her hands gripped his hair, tightly and he had to push her legs down so that she didn't squeeze his head while he ate her out.

"Un…." She panted, her eyes closing tightly in pleasure. She could feel something tighten with in her, almost like a coil. With a loud moan, she came undone, her juices flowing into Doflamingo's eagerly waiting mouth. He sat up, licking his lips and savoring her taste, she watched with half lidded eyes.

"You taste so good." He groaned out, his hands groping her tits in his large hands. He pinched one between his thumb and forefinger before latching his mouth over it. Willow's back arched in ecstasy and she moaned again as he entered two fingers into her core. Her eyes shot open at the sudden intrusion but closed soon after as he moved the in and out. He set a slow pace, her hips met his hand with each thrust, her face flushed in pleasure and a bit of pain. Doflamingo couldn't get enough and he pulled away, wanting more of her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not really sure he could hold back for much longer. Just watching her face as he pleasured her body was enough to drive him up the fucking wall. Willow, being unable to speak because she was moaning, nodded that she was ready. He lined himself up with her entrance and with on hard thrust, her virgin core swallowed him to the hilt. His head fell forward to her should as he shivered at her tightness. Willow felt tears prick at her eyes but she'd rather die than let them fall. He noticed as a lone tear fell down the side of her face and kissed it away. Doflamingo held as still as he could, letting her adjust to his size. After a minute of not moving she ground her hips against his, signaling he could move. He pulled out to his tip and slammed back in, listening as she screamed out her head falling back again.

"Please, don't stop!" she screamed as he started to pick up the pace. Her hands clawed at his back, drawing blood and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He grunted, pounding into her with such force the bed moved and banged against the wall. She was close he could tell, just a few more thrusts and she'd scream his name so the whole Grand Line can know she belongs to him. Doflamingo lowered his head by her ear, growling.

"Mine." He sunk his teeth into the junction where her neck met her shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes widened at the sudden bit as he licked up the blood. With that one bite she came, stars shooting across her vision.

"Doflamingo!" She screamed as she came. With a few final thrust he came, spilling his seed within her womb. He rolled over so that he was lying next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to his chest. Willow closed her eyes listening to him breathe while he feel fast sleep. She knew this would piss him off but what else could she do? Saying goodbye wasn't something she really liked doing and she really cared about him. Once she felt he was out cold she lifted his arms off of her body, standing slowing so the bed didn't make much noise. It took her all but 20 minutes to get everything packed for her trip and as she left the room she placed a note next to his bed on the table before kissing his forehead and leaving the room. She met her mom out by the docks and set off to an island far away from here.

"How'd it go?" her mother asked as they watched the island disappear into the shadows of the night.

"It went well." She smiled, looking to the stars with a sad gleam. Her mother nodded, giving her some space to calm. Willow looked back to where Doflamingo lived with one last sad smile before going inside to sleep.

The next morning, Doflamingo groaned as his hands felt around the bed. His eyes shot open and he looked around the now empty space beside him. He could have sworn she was he when fell asleep. Did she wake up before him and go get breakfast? Or is she outside by the pool? He searched the whole room but found no sign of Willow. It's like she just up and disappeared. Doflamingo walked back to the bed and sat on the edge with a low growl. In the corner of his eye he saw a piece of paper under the book Willow had been reading during her stay here. He scanned the page intently and each word he read his anger diminished.

_Dear Doflamingo,_

_ If you're reading this it means you looked around the whole room before noticing the note I left. You're probably really pissed I left after such a wonderful night huh? I'll be gone for a while to train with my mother, but don't worry I'll return to your side once I'm stronger. I'm sorry you couldn't wake up to see me, I know you probably wanted to. Doflamingo, please don't try to find me okay? I'll come to you once I'm ready, though this won't mean a thing because you'll still try won't you Feather butt? That's okay I guess, that just means I'll keep hiding away so I can train. Thank you for such a wonderful night, I don't think I'll ever forget it. Wait for me, Doflamingo. I love you._

_Love,_

_Gol D. Willow_


End file.
